A Promise to Keep
by coffee whore
Summary: The story of Itachi Uchiha from the view point of those who knew him to be a criminal is very well known. But this is how I knew Itachi... As the hero he is. My name is Katana Honda, and I have a promise to keep. To keep this promise i left the village, killed comrades, and been labled a traitor to the village. But once i make a promise, I always keep it. No matter the price.


Prologue Part 1: Squad 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I only own Katana Honda, Saiyaka Haruno, Raiden Inuzuka, Shiori Nara, Hotaru Honda, and this plot.

A/N: Was originally known as Dark Temptation. This story is being revamped, so please give it a new shot.

~v~^~v~^~v~

Katana: 6

Itacih: 7

Raiden 10

~^~v~^~v~^~

"Squad Twelve: Itachi Uchiha, Katana Honda, and Raiden Inuzuka." My head hit the desk. Really? Really!? Raiden! They were sticking me with that mutt! Behind me I heard Raiden groaning along with his dog Ai. I didn't even pay attention to what squads my cousins and friends were placed in because I was too busy figuring out how to make Raiden have an 'accident' in training and have it result in a broken neck or him bleeding to death. That stupid mutt lover was going to get me and Itachi both killed. He had no business being a damn shinobi, he was always playing around not bothering to train or anything! Why couldn't they put Shiori or Saiyaka on our squad! Why did they had to give us the flea ridden mutt! Glaring behind me Raiden was watching me with the same hatred I was feeling for him. His feral appearance was the only thing going for him, the rest of him was just retarded. Shaggy brown hair, the trademark fang-like markings on his cheeks, and animalistic eyes. He looked like a male version of the head of their clan, Tsumi. If they wanted to put us with an Inuzuka why not Hana! At least she was useful! Hitting my head on the desk again I did my best not to reach for a kunai or a senbon, it was so tempting to take one and gouge out his eyes where he sat. Taking my mind off of the mutt-lover I looked over at the other side of the room where Itachi sat, he was facing the front of the room, but most likely he could feel the waves of killing intent radiating from my direction. He was a year older than me, but I have been in the academy since I was five where he had just entered this year, and he was already graduating at the age of seven. I'm six. Raiden is ten. Knowing that dumbass he'll try and use his age as a way to say he's superior. But everyone knows Itachi is a prodigy and will likely show Raiden who is boss.

I hadn't realized all the other squads had been assigned and left, until my two teammates were standing in front of me waiting. Sorry three teammates, I glared up at Ai. If that damn mutt so much as pisses anywhere near any of my gear I will skin her and make myself a new dog fur wallet. "Let's go loser." Glancing up at Raiden I smiled sweetly and nodded, which made him take a step backwards. I never smiled, unless I was going to show someone what hurts and what doesn't. Before I knew it I was laughing at the memory. It was such a serious memory, one where I learned the naivety of my family, and they discovered just how messed up I am, to put it lightly.

~v~^~v~^~v~

~^~v~^~v~^~

"WHY IS HOTARU CRYING KATANA!" I looked up at my aunt and laughed.

"I'm just showing her what hurts and what doesn't. See, being hit with a pillow doesn't hurt, but being poked with a kunai does."

"KATANA YOU NEED TO BE NICER TO YOUR SISTER AND FUTURE HEAD OF THIS CLAN!"

"Why? She'll always be weak compared to me." My aunt froze and looked at me with pity.

"I swear... sometimes I think you should have been born a Huuyga or an Uchiha. One day Katana, you will learn there is more to life than being the strongest physically."

"Maybe in your make believe world that is true. But I live in reality, the world where shinobi exist. In this world, the strong survive, and the weak fall behind and die."

"People can get stronger Katana."

"No, either a person is born to be weak or strong. No matter how hard they work at it, a person can not change who they really are."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Aunt, and you were born weak, especially if you can not face the truth."

~v~^~v~^~v~

~^~v~^~v~^~

"What exactly did you call me Raiden?" My voice was in a practiced tone of sugary sweetness that was very recognizable in my clan. Being the second daughter, and third child of a clan's head was annoying, but everyone still expected a lot out of me. My oldest sister and sibling Hotaru was happy and was a truly sweet person, and hated fighting. I was as different from her as someone could be. I'm often told I'm cold and calculating, my actions crule. A smile from me was a threat not a show of happiness, a laugh a sign of madness and cruelty not joy, and a hug was likely to be an assassination attempt, not a way to show affection.

Raiden was slowly stepping away, Ai was whimpering, and Itachi gave me an assessing stare, and most likely wondering if I lost my mind. A lot of people tell me I have, my response is that I sold it to the hokage so I could get a new set of kunai. People tend to leave me alone after that. Looking down at Ai she shivered and went to hide in Raiden's hair.

"N-n-nothing Katana... We should get going and meet up with our new sensei. Right Uchiha?"

"Right. Though I find it interesting that you openly show contempt for Honda-san when you aren't in her line of sight, but the second you are you tremble in fear."

"I DON'T TREMBLE IN FEAR OF HER! SHE'S A STUPID LITTLE SELF CENTERED BITCH WHO DOESN'T CARE FOR ANYONE BUT HERSELF!"

A second hadn't passed before my hand had found its way into Raiden's hair and the side of his face was making a hole in the desk I was sitting, the other side had a kunai cutting into it.

"If you ever repeat those words again you filthy mangy flea ridden mutt, I will show you the very reason why my father is even scared of me. You may be ten years old, and been in the academy for four years, but me and Itachi only took less than even half that to graduate and we are younger than you. Maybe you should take that as a hint of what kind of shinobi we are compared to you."

From the floor Ai was whimpering loudly and the smell of blood filled the room. Before I could react Raiden was free and Itachi had me pinned to the wall.

"We are teammates Honda-san, please don't attack Inuzuka-san again or working together will be difficult to accomplish. We have to trust each other."

Nodding he released me and I looked over at Raiden. I wasn't stupid enough to argue with the Uchiha. After my aunt had said I should have been born a Huuyga or an Uchiha, I started watching members from those clans, and honestly I would have preferred belonging to one of them instead. Both had very structured styles of life, and began training early in life. The fact that they both had kekkei genkai wasn't even important. It was their lifestyles and traditions that appealed to me.

"Inuzuka-san, please refrain from provoking Honda-san again. If you do, I can not promise to stop her from removing your head."

"Screw that Uchiha, I'm in no way shape or form going to be pleasant to that little bitch."

I twitched, but a glance from Itachi stopped me immediately. Graduated in a year, graduated in a year. It took me two him one. Out of respect i wasnt going to attack, not fear. When Raiden noticed I hadn't attacked him he burst into laughter.

"Oh my Kami, she's actually scared of you!"

"No, she isn't scared of me. She just understands what is at stake with us being teammates. On missions we will have to cooperate and work together to make sure the mission is complete. We may even have to watch each other's backs in a fight, and failure to do so may result in one or all of our deaths."

"Nah the bitch is scared of you, or maybe she's pissed off that you're prettier than her."

Taking a deep breath I looked at Itachi again, who gave me that same cool look that belongs to every Uchiha. Standing up I looked over at Raiden and smiled. "It is true that he is prettier than me mutt, but that's to be expected since he's an Uchiha, it's against the laws of Kami for one of them to be anything but gorgeous. But since I'm still prettier than you, so I'm not complaining." Pulling my Kunai out I looked at it longingly, then finally handed it over to Itachi. "You've called me a bitch one time too many you flea infested freak, and honestly using a kunai on you now would not bring satisfaction. My fists will feel much more gratifying."

"Honda-san…"

"Itachi, if he had called you a degrading name multiple times to your face, wouldn't you want to have the satisfaction of burning him to less than ashes?"

"Yes, but a shinobi must have control over his or her own actions, because impulses may compromise the mission." My eye twitched but nodded.

"Can I at least punch him a few times?"

"Hn." Grinning I lodged the dagger into the desk and proceeded to make Raiden my personal punching bag. "For future reference Honda-san, that doesn't always mean yes."

~v~^~v~^~v~

~^~v~^~v~^~

Itachi had Raiden's left side, I unwillingly had his right. Itachi said since I was the one who put him in this condition I had to help him get to our meeting place with our new sensei. Walking onto training grounds twelve, I instantly released Raiden's arm and was shocked when Itachi released his left as well. Perhaps all the times he had been called girly-boy and fag finally pissed Itachi off enough to where even he is losing his composure a little bit. And he's the heir of his clan. Looking around I didn't see anyone, or sense any chakras hidden in the trees or water. Scanning the ground, nothing could be found there either. Frowning I looked over at Itachi who looked as stoic as ever, except for the slight twitch in his left eye. Raiden was only half awake on the ground, face down in the dirt with Ai licking his face.

"You took too long Honda-san, and that was defiantly more than 'a few times'."

Glancing over I smirked then looked back at Raiden's barely conscious form on the ground. "Ok so maybe I did go a little overboard, but I defiantly feel better now."

"You need to work on your self control."

"Noted. You need to work on your teamwork skills, there was plenty of openings where you could have taken a hit or two for yourself."

"Hn."

"Ok that grunt is going to get on my nerves one day…" Looking around again searching for any signs of chakra I growled. "WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI!"

"There is no need to shout Honda-san."

"Yes there is, if I shout maybe he or she will hear me and realize THEY HAVE A VERY ANNOYED STUDENT WHO JUST BEAT UP ONE OF THEIR OTHER STUDENTS!"

"Honda-san please, Raiden is trying to sleep, just lower your voice a decibel or two." I looked over at Itachi and saw a small smirk on his face and it dawned on me. He, Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy and heir, had just made a joke.

~v~^~v~^~v~

~^~v~^~v~^~


End file.
